Abstract LSUHSC CARC Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC) New Orleans Comprehensive Alcohol-HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC) is responsible for the oversight, coordination, and operation of all scientific, educational, and outreach activities conducted by the CARC. The overarching goal of the CARC is to stimulate and encourage the development of multiple perspectives and approaches to the study of health consequences of alcohol use and abuse in people living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHA). The Administrative Core provides the organizational framework for the direction and management of the CARC's effort to conduct innovative research by a multidisciplinary team of established scientists at the LSUHSC, Tulane School of Public Health (TSoPH), and the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC). The focus of the LSUHSC CARC is to promote discovery in the field of alcohol abuse and its impact on HIV disease prevention, progression and treatment. Moreover, our strategy is to leverage existing intellectual and physical resources to further promote our role as the regional and national resource in the field of alcohol- and HIV/AIDS-related research, training, education, and patient care. The CARC Administrative Core will be Directed by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Patricia Molina, Richard Ashman Professor and Department Chair of Physiology and Co-Directed by Dr. Steve Nelson, John H. Seabury Professor of Medicine and Dean of the School of Medicine, LSUHSC. Drs. Molina and Nelson will work closely with the Intramural Center Committee (ICC) that includes the CARC Director (Dr. Patricia Molina), CARC Administrative Core Co-Director (Dr. Steve Nelson), Principal Investigators of the Research Components (Drs. Angela Amedee, Ron Veazey, David Welsh, Chris Parsons, and Katherine Theall), Information Dissemination (Dr. Nick Gilpin), Pilot Project (Dr. Paula Gregory), Analytical (Drs. Don Mercante and Arnold Zea), and Experimental (Drs. Chris Parsons and Liz Simon) Cores. The most important function of the CARC Administrative Core will be the oversight of the day-to- day operation and the coordination of all activities to facilitate a synergistic and productive interaction among participants, contributing to the CARC's success. The Administrative Core will benefit from continued strong institutional support, from a State designation of an LSUHSC Alcohol and Drug Abuse Center of Excellence (reflecting the importance that Louisiana and LSU places on research conducted in the area of alcohol and drug abuse, a priority research area which has grown out of the success of the CARC), and from the commitment of the staff, faculty and trainees involved in alcohol and HIV/AIDS research at the participating institutions.